The disclosure relates to electronic displays and, more particularly, to easily assembled electronic displays for displaying cosmetics.
Stores selling cosmetics may have display units for supporting various cosmetic products thereon, such as, for example, lipsticks, perfume, mascara, nail varnishes etc. The display provides a surface or surfaces on which the products may be marketed to potential buyers.